A core activity is designated as a sen/ice when the VKC IDDRC supports staff to provide investigators with specific personnel research services. A core activity Is designated as a facMy when the VKC provides equipment, space, and/or technical training for research activities, but individual VKC investigator lab personnel are performing the experimental studies. Some Core B resources support both kinds of research activities. The five individual Core B services are integrated, and the same samples can be simultaneously analyzed across multiple services and facilities. This affords our Investigators one-stop shopping, even in situations when they have no experience with the technologies that are used to analyze their samples. Furthermore, the Basic Neuroscience Services Core dynamically communicates with other intramural and extramural core services, yet it avoids duplication of existing University resources. Core services and facilities are continuously evolving based on user demand and feedback, and faculty and staff work proactively to strengthen ties with to other core services in other IDDRCs in the national network. As a result, user satisfaction with Core B services has reached the highest level during the current funding period (see survey results in Section C2.7.2). Five integrated core services and facilities are proposed for the Basic Neuroscience Services Core B: (1) Molecular Neurobiology and Genomics, (2) Advanced Optical Microscopy, (3) Neurochemistry, (4) Mouse Behavioral Phenotyping, and (5) Scientific Instrumentation. Each core is directed by a faculty coordinator who provides scientific oversight and supervision to core staff (for detailed description, see the Personnel section in the descriptions of the individual core services below). All staff members receive partial salary support from the P30, from research grants, and from institutional sources (College of Arts and Science, Peabody College, and School of Medicine).